


Тайна

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: Попав в оруженосцы к Алве, Валентин намерен получить ответы на все свои вопросы о погибшем брате





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU — Валентин оруженосец Алвы. UST в пейринге

В библиотеке горели свечи — целое множество свечей. Золотые огни отражались в застекленных полках; отблески света плясали на корешках книг, на резном дереве этажерок, полных причудливых диковинок со всего мира. Тысячи томов на десятках языков. В этом доме не счесть золота, оружия, драгоценностей, но кто догадается, что настоящее богатство на самом деле спрятано здесь?

Валентин осторожно перевернул ветхий пергаментный лист гальтарского кодекса. Свечи горели ровно, изредка постреливая фитилями; подступающий вечер таился по углам огромной библиотеки, и это даже казалось уютным.

Если на мгновение забыть, где он.

А если не забывать... Черно-белые камни площади обжигает солнце, день слишком жаркий для этой ранней весны. Валентин щурится, пытаясь разглядеть тех, кто стоит на галерее, он не слушает герольда и не слушает Лучших людей, а ему стоило, ох как стоило бы, но в тот момент он еще не знает, что Рокэ Алва опередит Рокслея; не знает, что отец побелеет как мел, что королева испуганно распахнет огромные серые глаза.

«Валентин, граф Васспард. Я, Рокэ, герцог Алва, Первый маршал Талига, принимаю вашу службу».

Что?..

Перевернулась еще одна страница. Античный кодекс хранил в себе судебные записи, древние дрязги и споры мало чем отличались от современных, и это было поучительно — не менее поучительно, чем произошедшее на площади в тот миг, когда Фабианова колонна перестала отбрасывать тень.

Мог ли он сказать «нет»? Человек, погубивший Юстина, ждал, и вместе с ним, затаив дыхание, ждал весь мир, и Валентин шагнул к лестнице. Он мог.

Но не сказал.

Смотришь ли ты на меня из облаков цветущих в Рассветных садах вишен, брат?

Зашипев, в шандале погасла одна из свечей. Валентин аккуратно закрыл книгу, убрал бумаги и придвинул к себе небольшой флакон черненого серебра. Никакого иного металла или стекла заключенная внутри жидкость не терпела.

Сегодня Алва встречается с Дораком, а потому вечером будет пить и петь — так случается всегда или почти всегда. За полтора года жизни в особняке Валентин изучил все привычки Первого маршала: его предпочтения в еде, манеру прятать под подушку заряженный пистолет, тайную любовь к бродячим котам.

Сегодня или никогда.

 

*  
— Откройте еще вина, юноша.

Алва знал, что Валентин не терпит такого обращения, но на это, как и на многое другое, ему было наплевать. Обучение оруженосца, его времяпрепровождение, мысли в его голове — Первый маршал относился ко всему с легкомысленностью, граничащей с равнодушием. Это могло бы обмануть, но решение взять в оруженосцы брата погибшего любовника, убитого собственной семьей, легкомысленным не было. Отнюдь.

Сначала Валентин думал, что Алвой движет жестокость — что, опозорив одного наследника, он будет рад опозорить и второго, недаром же на галерее так побелел от ненависти отец. Однако шли недели, Ворон не делал ничего; потом Валентин понял, что действительно позорить его Алве необязательно. Все сделает за него молва.

Это привело его в бешенство. Потом — в задумчивость. Если обман одно, что тогда — другое? Было ли в реальности то, из-за чего Юстин лег на сырую хвою в васспардском лесу, и земля под ним сделалась черной?

Уклончивые расспросы Алва играючи отбивал. На прямое требование рассказать, которое в конце концов предъявил ему Валентин, сделался жестким: «Личное должно оставаться личным, даже если Джастин ваш брат».

Тогда Валентин понял, что должен обыграть Ворона в эту неназываемую игру, в которой на одном краю стола лежала тайна, на другом — справедливость, и все вместе складывалось в большой куш размером с одну судьбу.

Притворство не было для него тяжелой наукой — так ему казалось поначалу. Быть примерным оруженосцем, обычным мальчишкой с дуэлями, проигрышами, влюбленностью в королеву оказалось неожиданно легко и, более того, приятно. Но потом были сбитый флаг на Дарамском поле, жесткая рука в волосах; злые огни в глазах Алвы, храпящий на мостовой Моро — когда он начал не играть, чувствовать? Восхищаться? Верить?

Не это ли произошло и с тобой, Юстин?

Валентин разлил вино по бокалам и вернулся к сидящему на шкурах у камина Алве. Этой ночью он твердо намеревался все узнать.

 

*  
— Вычитали что-нибудь интересное в ваших гальтарских книгах?

Валентина не удивило, что Алва знает, чем он занимается — порой ему казалось, что под маской рассеянной скуки всегда припрятан острый внимательный взгляд.

— Нет, — понемногу начало бросать в жар, как раз вовремя, раз уж бутылка вина пошла третья. — Гальтарцы — на редкость скучные люди. Хотя некоторые события вполне забавны. Например, один эорий из Дома Скал однажды обвинил эория из Дома Волн в краже своего любимого охотничьего пса. Впрочем, я не уверен в предмете спора — подбор слов смутен и с тем же успехом может обозначать не охотничью собаку, а боевую свинью.

Алва рассмеялся. Повинуясь жесту, Валентин налил ему еще.

— А меня вот когда-то крайне позабавило происшествие с юным рабом — тайным любовником одного эория, — Ворон пьянел, медленно, но неотвратимо. — Был ужасный скандал. То ли он кого-то убил из ревности, то ли кто-то — его… История, достойная Дидериха.

Громко стукнула по мозаичному столику ножка бокала; Валентин пробормотал извинения и потянулся за салфеткой вытереть пролившееся вино.

— Такое случается с лучшими из нас, — лениво и тягуче прокомментировал Алва; Валентин не понял, относится реплика к убитому любовнику или к пролитому вину. Глядя на огонь, Ворон что-то вполголоса запел; Валентин, выпив залпом оставшееся в бокале, бездумно рассматривал его профиль. Отблески огня на скулах. Отблески в темных распущенных волосах. Узкие губы, выпевающие смутно знакомый мотив без слов.

«И ждет она и ночь, и день, но море плачет и молчит...»

Голос Юстина. Его рассеянный взгляд. Кораблик в пруду, покачивающиеся на берегу ирисы...

— Да, это он научил меня, — голос Алвы прорвал воспоминания, словно ветхую ткань. Ворон все так же смотрел в огонь, потом обернулся. — Что ты хотел узнать? Спал ли я с ним? Кем он для меня был? Не я ли заказал ту бездарную мазню?

Если бы не мучительный жар от зелья — Валентин знал, что так будет, но это было необходимо, чтобы напоить Ворона и самому не опьянеть, — его прошиб бы озноб. Он сам не знал, готов ли он на самом деле знать правду, но…

Сейчас или никогда.

— Я хочу знать все, — собственный голос показался ему ледяным. Ледяным до ломкости.

— Изволь, — легко откликнулся Алва. — Мы стали любовниками через месяц после того печального случая в Гельбе, когда я был вынужден застрелить под Юстинианом коня, — он покачал бокалом и сделал глоток. — Мы снимались с лагеря. Половина командования уже уехала; моя очередь была на следующий день, с арьергардом. Стояла ужасная жара и ужасная скука. Мы пили вино, потом вышли на берег реки, чтобы остыть. В реке отражались звезды — я так хорошо помню это, что даже странно. Помню, как они дрожали в бегущей воде. Джастин подошел ко мне со спины, положил ладонь на плечо. Он стоял так близко, что я мог чувствовать исходящее от него тепло. — Алва поймал взгляд Валентина и приподнял бокал. — И я обернулся.

Жарко было везде — горели щеки, горела кровь в венах, и совсем уж непристойно и мучительно горело в паху. Алва вдруг оказался близко, склонился над креслом; прохладные пальцы взяли за подбородок и потянули вверх.

— Что ты принял? Отвечай.

— Экстракт... горянки, — едва слышно выдохнул Валентин. Синие глаза маршала были слишком близко, уголок его рта опустился в выражении недовольства, но Валентин все еще был там, на берегу реки, где Алва обернулся, и… что?

Какими эти губы были на вкус?

Алва проследил за его взглядом, и Валентин мог бы поклясться, что в его глазах на секунду мелькнула растерянность.

В следующий миг Валентин оказался на ногах. Ноги не держали; под спину подхватила сильная рука. Уткнувшись лицом в рубаху на груди Алвы, Валентин подумал: как это обыденно. И как страшно, Юстин, как страшно!

Комната мотнулась — Алва, приобняв его, опустился на колени. Ковер показался мягким; в глазах то и дело темнело, кружилась голова, а сердце все пыталось пробить грудную клетку. Валентин дернул себя за ворот, желая немного поучаствовать в происходящем, но его руки оттолкнули. Ворот треснул, за ним остальные застежки — вниз, вниз, пока не распахнулся весь колет.

Затем руки Алвы на секунду исчезли.

А потом сверху обрушилась вода. От неожиданности Валентин хватил воздуха и тут же закашлялся; его приподняли, под затылком оказалось что-то твердое и теплое, затянутое в плотную ткань. Пальцы легли на виски, помассировали, и от этого стало легче. Темнота отступала, но сердце стучало по-прежнему — теперь уже просто от прикосновений, от раскрывшейся в ощущениях тайны, от близости этого невозможного человека, на коленях которого он сейчас лежал.

И Валентин протянул руку и коснулся падающих через плечо Рокэ волос.

 

*  
На следующий день он проснулся совершенно разбитым — во рту стыл привкус металла, нестерпимо раскалывалась голова.

Он не помнил, как добрался до своей постели, и тем более не помнил, сделал ли это сам. Прошедшая ночь переливалась в памяти смутным набором не связанных образов, но сердце все равно заколотилось. Растревоженный, Валентин сел; на звонок явился слуга-кэналлиец с каким-то мерзко пахнущим отваром и запиской.

«Граф, я надеялся, что вы умнее иных членов своей фамилии, но, похоже, все молодые люди семьи Придд одинаковы. Сегодняшний день вы проведете в постели, я запрещаю вам вставать. С завтрашнего вы начнете изучать медицину. Будет досадно и глупо, если мой оруженосец по неосторожности отравит сам себя.

В следующий раз, когда захотите что-то у меня выведать, выберите менее опасный способ.

Р. А.»

Валентин натянуто улыбнулся и бросил записку на прикроватный столик. Теперь он знал, что чувствовал Юстиниан теми жаркими долгими днями в Гельбе.

Немного бешенства, немного восторга, немного любви.


End file.
